


The Drive Back 驶入归途

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-The Morning of The Void “虚空之晨”系列-译文集】 [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, post-season1, 友情, 嘴炮二人组, 自杀主题/涉及, 逐步建立的关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>紧接着真探108，所有人都想看接下来的事，不是吗？<br/>Marty试着用橙汁、阳光和五颜六色的药片修补自己和他破碎的搭档。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive Back 驶入归途

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Drive Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399591) by [TriumphShouts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphShouts/pseuds/TriumphShouts). 



> 译者言：虽然TD的季后日常文已经多得飞起了，不过还是翻了出来233333  
> 这篇是我和22的第一次联翻，唔，合作愉快~

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

驱车返回住处时，Marty和Rust共享了两人最沉默的一段行程。Rust没有拿出那套关于世界本质的长篇大论，只是偶尔在车子颠簸时发出几丝细微的疼痛声响。Marty没有提“和我住在一起”，Rust便不好拒绝。但在此时，Marty觉得Rust会答应任何事——他已是如此的身陷困境。  
临下车时，Rust还坐在那儿，纹丝不动，一语不发。有那么短暂的一瞬，Marty甚至以为他死了——死在拉斐特医院和皮尔蒙大道77号间的某个地方，死在夜空和街灯光亮中的某处。然而Rust转向了洞开的车门，盯着Marty伸来的手，仿佛对方给的是什么他无法理解的东西。也许这的确令人难以理解，Marty默忖。他恨Rust胜过任何人，但在此刻，他也前所未有地接近Rust。最终，Rust还是移向他，极其吃力地挪着步子。他们终于走到门边，穿过走廊，进了卧室。Marty只有一张床，如果在这样的经历之后还让Rust睡沙发，他一定会被自己的良心谴责至死。  
Rust翻身仰躺着，表情写满他为这场小小逃亡付出的代价。他抢在Marty之前开口，带着一贯的缓慢和谨慎，声音却模糊不清。Marty被迫贴近，侧耳倾听，Rust简直是在喃喃自语。  
“谢谢。”  
Marty瞬间惊讶极了——他不记得Rust曾为了任何事向任何人道谢，更别说是他了。但他还是觉察到了藏在话里的东西——这不仅仅是为了感谢搭车。Rust没等他回过神来便已立刻睡去，躯体的每一寸肌肉终于放松下来。此前Marty从没见过精神紧张成Rust这副鬼样的瘾君子，而在紧张感终于消散的一刻，事情又显得非常怪异。Marty立刻给睡着的人盖了毯子，转身离开——继续看着对方让他感觉不太对劲，像是这行为不被允许。  
最后Marty睡在了卧室地板上——晨醒时分的尴尬总好过让Rust愚蠢地撕裂缝线，或者爬起来半夜逃跑。行车和药物让Marty感到疲惫，他迅速沉入了无梦的酣眠——另一重漠然时空赐予的小小恩惠。

***

早晨伴着橙汁、鸡蛋和恼人的咖啡不足到来。下一次复诊前，他们都不能摄入咖啡因和酒精——Marty不打算逼Rust这么做。他花了十分钟，赶在对方醒来前找到又处理掉了屋里所有的酒。Rust是那种在沙漠里都能找出几滴威士忌的人，他毫不怀疑。  
昨晚他们出逃之后，院方打来电话，对Rust的消失表达了不满。Marty只能向院方保证照顾Rust不是件难事，并在这周周末让一个护士来给Rust拆线。老实说，Marty很肯定自己在谈话里听出了一丝如释重负，对方似乎乐意让Rust离开。这不足为奇。在Rust没经历这次改变他人生的创伤和伴着剧痛的治疗之前，多数人就已经巴不得摆脱他了。Marty不知道自己要过多久才会像那些人一样，急着赶走Rust。  
无论做了多少这种“母鸡育雏”一类的事，他都拒绝给Rust送早餐。直到上午十一点，Rust才醒了过来，Marty听见他跌跌撞撞地走进浴室。就在Marty要前去查看时，Rust出现在了自己面前。  
“你看起来糟透了。”Marty坦言。Rust看也没看就比了个中指。他在Marty的小桌前坐下，沙哑地甩回一句：“这么说来，我倒是和你的家装‘浑然一体’了。”  
Marty不由得笑起来，推了一盘吃的过去。Rust盯了那东西一会儿，摆着Marty记忆里最讨厌的平板表情。它现在看起来愈发空洞了，Rust似乎不是在对世界评头论足，而是在回忆世界的存在了。  
“它们叫‘鸡蛋’”。Marty讽刺地说着，等着一句回应，带着点Rustin Cohle的往日风采。仿佛心领神会一般，Rust往嘴里填了一叉子，边吃边说。  
“被你下毒手之前的确叫‘鸡蛋’。”  
Marty喝了口橙汁，第三次满心希望能把它换成咖啡。两人就这么坐在Marty的厨房里，默契地保持着沉默。透过落满灰的窗子照进来的阳光让一切都看起来有些不太真实。 他们曾身处黑暗，与恶魔交锋。Marty看着Rust，想到对方在Carcosa的土地上洒过鲜血，便怎么都无法和现在这个坐在劣质塑料椅上吃着煎蛋的Rust联系起来。或许这就是Rust的问题：黑暗才是他的归宿，光明则会让他无所适从。  
“下午他们会把你的药送过来。”Marty告诉Rust。Marty不敢让他一个人待着。虽然这话Marty没说出口，Rust早已心领神会。他耸了耸肩，轻微的动作略带焦虑。除此之外Marty什么也找不到，没有他期待的回应，也没有他想要的答案。  
“你要坐在那儿盯着我到什么时候？”Rust问道，一如往常那副德行。Marty本能地攥紧拳头压制自己的怒气。他知道如何对付这样的Rust。  
“这他妈是我的厨房，我想看哪儿用不着你规定。”Marty起身找了几片吐司来烤，好让自己忙碌起来。他突然觉得两人过于亲密，也靠得太近了。  
“确实，”Rust缓慢地接过对话，依然带着那种熟悉的无处可逃/避无可避的语气。“你在你的厨房里，想看哪都行。但问题是，为什么我会在这里。”他语气里没有任何提问的意思，Marty也没当这是问句。Rust是那种你抬抬腿就知道你往哪儿走的人，所以这种事他根本不需要问；无论Rust是想戏弄他一下还是非要激怒他看他作何反应，Marty都懒得顺他的意。  
“哦，说不定刺伤、持续昏迷和大量内出血跟这有点关系。”看来并不只有Rust一人能说会道，“如果你想扯的是存在主义那套，那好，我得告诉你，我也不知道为什么我们中的任何一个会在这里，还有别他妈一大清早就在这儿拐弯抹角。”Marty太熟悉这种场景了。往往是Rust在那叨叨些哲学玩意，整个人看起来离精神病没差多远，而Marty会让他闭嘴，对那些高大上的玩意充耳不闻。这就是他们一贯的相处模式。或者说是曾经的相处模式。Marty不知道自己和Rust该怎样才能变得和以前一样，他甚至怀疑有没有这种可能。  
早饭后Rust又躺回了床上，几乎整个白天都在睡。当夕阳就要挨到地平线的时候，一个自称Vera的护士把Rust的药送了过来。由于她执意要看一眼Rust，Marty就让她进了卧室。等确认完病人还会喘气，她满意地将药瓶递到了Marty手里。  
“这是用药说明，”她又递过来一张字迹整洁的便条，“要忌酒和咖啡，还有尽量让他少抽烟，不抽最好。”Marty哼笑了一声，护士抛给他一个复杂的表情。  
“这是我的名片。有情况可以给我或是医院打电话。”她又从皮包里掏出一沓小册子放在桌上。“这是创伤心理咨询和轻生热线，”她的语气平淡不带感情，语速快得斩钉截铁，暗示着现状的不容乐观。Vera走到门前，又转过身：  
“希望您能好好照顾他，Hart先生。我听说了他的经历，而这些经历把他弄成了这副模样。” Marty心想：Rust肯定不乐意看到自己过去的罪被轻描淡写一笔勾销。只有暴力才能宽容暴力。但Vera还在继续说着，语气柔和了些， “医院通常给我排夜班，很多时候我都能看到他盯着窗外。我从来没问过他看到了什么，可他却总是在看。凡是有过濒死经历，从那种经历中脱离出来的人......他们往往不会再找寻任何东西。那种经历通常会直接给他们答案，或早或晚。”  
她交上了Marty的眼神，后者因这场对话突然有些手足无措。“我只希望他能找到他要找的东西，没别的。”  
Vera走了之后，Marty手里攥着一瓶药，在门口站了很长时间。等后来听见Rust走动的声音他才转过身去。他看了两遍用药说明，从几个药瓶里倒出了药片。粉的、黄的还有白的，柔和的色彩让它们看起来温和无害。  
Marty把仔细数好的药片和一杯水递给Rust，然后离开了房间。他能做的只是那样，他不可能在俯卧的Rust上方呆着不走来确保他吃了药。吃不吃那些药都是他的自由。Marty正打着一场奇怪的战争：他知道如果Rust最终决定选择死亡，自己对此是无能为力的，可他还是尽最大努力不让这种情况发生。他略带内疚地找地方把药瓶藏了起来。  
Marty坐在电视前吃着微波炉热过的晚餐，他试图为自己找回点常态，却徒劳无功。他问Rust还需要什么，却发现对方又睡了过去，一动不动地躺着，整个人被床单衬得苍白。在意识到自己在干什么之前，Marty把手指搭在Rust的手腕上，直到摸到了脉搏的跳动。那一刻被拉长了，Marty不知道自己在干什么。或许他从来都不知道自己在干什么。  
那晚他又在地板上过了一夜。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 不出意外的话，我将会继续连载关于Marty与Rust的这篇TD同人文。期待反馈，也希望大家也加入到这里来！只需配合主题把自己脑补的画面写出来就可以了。:D


End file.
